


to the moon and back (i love you)

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jinyoung Jackson and Bam are only mentioned, M/M, Markgyeom, Smut, The smut is only mild but i still got embarrassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark thought that if he was the moon, then Yugyeom was the sun</p>
            </blockquote>





	to the moon and back (i love you)

**Author's Note:**

> fluffier than a blanket i am telling you this is so !!!! FLUFF!!!! and a little bit of smut too but it's fluffy smut. markgyeom is under appreciated and it was time i took matters into my own hands so enjoy ≧◡≦

Yugyeom often referred to Mark as the moon.

_“Hyung, you’re like the moon,”_ He would whisper into Mark’s chest, his voice muffled against the fabric of his t-shirt. _“You know, a bit hidden sometimes but shines so beautifully when you see it,”_ It would make Mark’s heart swell; the younger boy mumbling cheesy quotes when they were alone together after a tiring day out with the other boys. When Mark would finally think of something equally as cute and affectionate to say back, Yugyeom was fast asleep; his tall body shamelessly curled around the older one of the two.

Mark thought that if he was the moon, then Yugyeom was the sun. The sun was always there, even at night-time, providing light and energy. It made the world so much brighter, and Mark felt like Yugyeom did this with his life. Yugyeom was their happiness, the innocent young member of the friendship group (although he was rather inappropriate when he felt as though he needed to be. That, however, was becoming quite often). Mark strongly believed that if the world was to ever run out of energy, Yugyeom’s smile could fuel it for centuries.

When the two met at sunset, Mark and Yugyeom were at their closest then. The sunset was at one side of the horizon, an orange haze stretching beautifully across the night sky. The rising moon was at the opposite end, already gleaming. They would watch this meeting together most evenings from wherever they were. Sometimes if they were in different places, they would send each other pictures of the landscape to remind each other that in some form, they’re still with one another.

But they liked it best when they were actually in each other’s company. When they were curled up together, watching the sky fade from light to dark, completely intoxicated with themselves and that only. They would talk occasionally. Yugyeom usually told Mark how his day at the dance studio went, everything from the kids to the new solo choreography to the dance performance he has coming up. _“Promise you’ll come watch me?”_ Yugyeom asked. His voice full of hope and nerves as if he was scared Mark would turn him down. Mark would press a soothing kiss to the younger’s forehead, lingering a bit longer than he usually does, _“You know I would never miss it,”_ Just this one sentence would leave Yugyeom beaming, and he’d intertwine his fingers with Mark’s and squeeze his dainty hand softly. 

Mark too would confess his worries. Quietly telling Yugyeom about how he isn’t sure modelling is going to work out for him, and how he’s thinking about becoming a maths teacher. He’d rant for a while about his manager, his current projects, his co-workers – it just didn’t suit him although he’d fought so much for it in the past. Yugyeom would cuddle Mark a bit closer, soothing _him_ this time rather than the other way around. _“You deserve to be treated better. Please don’t keep doing this if it makes you unhappy. They might think they have all of the stars, but they will never have the moon,”,_ and Mark would kiss Yugyeom properly this time. Their lips shaped each other’s perfectly, soft and gentle and filled with every reassurance they both needed. There were never any fireworks, not even the first time. But there was calm, warmth and comfort; and that was all they ever needed.

They were each other’s home and felt safe together; they had since day one when introduced at a party by Jinyoung and Jackson. Mark had only attended so that Jinyoung would have a backup driver to get home if Jackson got too drunk. Yugyeom had only attended so that, in Jackson’s words, ‘Kunpimook would look like he was three times more popular than he actually was’. They’d been forced to interact when they both snuck out to the garden, avoiding the rest of the party. _“I’m Yugyeom; I’m 18 and hate being dragged to these types of things.”_ Mark had gasped, “ _You’re so young. I’m Mark and I’m 22 and forgive me for thinking you are cute,”_ Maybe Mark was borderline tipsy, but Yugyeom still blushed a soft pink colour. Mark felt his mouth drop open a little, for he’d never seen a colour look so pretty in his whole life. _“Okay, forgive me again but you are incredibly beautiful,_ ” and they’d been together every day since.

Three years into their relationship and Mark still managed to make Yugyeom blush with every compliment. At three am when Mark would press sloppy, open-mouthed kisses to every inch of Yugyeom’s skin, making his breathing increase rapidly with each one. _“So beautiful like this,_ ” Another kiss, _“So, so perfect. I love you so much,”_ And Yugyeom would try to say those three words back, but they would leave his throat as nothing more than a faint moan, his body writhing against the suddenly hot bed sheets. Yugyeom’s fingers would tangle into Mark’s blonde hair, pushing his head further and further down, desperate for contact. Mark’s breathing would shallow as his dark, lust-filled eyes met with Yugyeom’s equally spaced out ones whilst his hands slowly dragged down his pants whilst reaching to their cabinet for lube. They would link fingers as Mark eventually slid himself into Yugyeom all the way, their skin pressed together as close as they possibly could be. When Mark saw Yugyeom getting closer to the edge, he would roughly kiss his neck, moving up until he met his mouth. _“I love you,”_ Mark practically whined, the sound being enough to make Yugyeom come with a loud groan as he gripped his boyfriend’s back. Mark also reached his high as he felt Yugyeom clench around him, releasing inside him before falling against his chest. They would lie there for a minute to regain their breath before Mark stood up to get a cloth. Once he returned to the heat of their shared bed, Yugyeom would immediately cling to him like a koala bear, twisting their legs together. Mark had to hold back a giggle (yes, a _giggle._ Whipped, right?) As he looked at the flushed face of his boyfriend, he thought he was just the cutest thing.

Just as Mark thought the younger had fallen asleep on him, Yugyeom spoke up.

_“Mark hyung?”_

_“Hm?”_

_“I was gonna make a joke about how I just saw stars and you’re the moon but I’m too tired.”_

Mark chuckled, rubbing his hand against Yugyeom’s back, _“Go to sleep, I love you.”_

Yugyeom sighed contently, _“I love you too. To the moon and back.”_

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry


End file.
